Hearts
by A Terrible Person
Summary: Once "Assistance", now "Hearts" because I am horrible at titles, a set of drabbles of all the Forget-Me-Not guy's infatuation with a certain farmgirl. Juuuust not at the same time. Because, really, these guys need more attention, don't they?
1. Assistance

It was pity, wasn't it?

Pity that you even began hanging around me. Pity over the fact my diet consisted of burnt food. Pity drove you to go to the tent every morning and give me some spare riceballs. It's not that I don't appreciate it. Really, I just find it a bit sad that it began as pity.

Then you began hanging around a bit longer, cooking more advance meals. We talked, and you'd always ask me about how the dig was. What history I uncovered. If Flora's cooking approved. It was odd, really, I guess I'm just not used to friends anymore, but it became more of a pleasure than an errand for you. And really, it was nice to have someone who would listen.

Be my assistant. It was a simple little request. You're smart. You're strong. You're curious. Archeology suits you much better than farm work. But no, your mother always wanted you to follow in the family business, and you're quite used to your job. Couldn't make the switch, probably couldn't live in a tent. Respect for you family. I like that.

Maybe I'm just clingy. But I just like having you around.

I've already told you this before, but still. Mining work is a bit toiling on the soul when you're looking for tips on your family's past. Especially when you've devoted your life to it. Moreso when you can never find anything pertaining to the original assumption. Ever. So all that drives me anymore is you, really.

I don't know what it is about you. Your compliments. Smile. Encouragement. Maybe it's how devoted you are to your own job. But whenever I see you, I feel like I need to push a bit further. Be a bit nicer. Maybe a little less awkward, too. (Though the last one seems nigh impossible.)

Maybe it's love, but it's basically impossible for me to make a first move. Gustafa and Rock can do that, but not me, definitely no. But you've been the nicest person to me in... Ever. Really. You've dug me out of bad situations, you've talked to me, you've been sweet. Never an I love you, but you're quiet and usually quite shy. I kinda like that too.

Be my assistant. Heh.

Odd sort of way to word "I love you", hm?

* * *

**Guess who got Harvest Moon DS Cute yesterday~**

**Oh Carter, you socially awkward dork. I love you to pieces. But then again, I'm the little minority that somehow likes all the bachelors. Yes, even Rock-for-a-brain is growing on me. Still don't like him with Lolimina, though.  
**


	2. Tunes

You know, everyone has a tune of their own.

Flora's got a light, sweet little tune swirling near her, while Griffin's got a gentle little guitar ballad following him about. Nami's got that sort of thing you just remember only when your walking, and before you know it you're humming it as you travel along.

You? You're different. I usually get these things quick, and all the little tunes everyone has in this town combine together in a huge, awesome harmony. But you're silent.

Weeeelll, not entirely. There's always some sort of underlining thing. Never really can put my finger on it. Maybe it's a ballad. A lullaby. Some long tale of pulling yourself together to live here. Whatever it is, it's upbeat. Sometimes it's sad. Other times it's just somewhere in between. Ups and downs. Emotions. Weird, huh?

It's weird, you know. I travel around the world and hear tunes from every town and island and city you can think of, but this one always drives me back here. It's definitely not all the big pulsing beats you get from everyone here. It's more or less that sweet little tune that plays when you peel back all the layers of the song from, and there it is, sweet, slow, steady, smart, nice, pretty... Nah, not pretty. Beautiful.

More I think about it, the more it comes to me. It's hard to capture, though, that little tune that plays whenever you come around. Been trying to figure out how to right it ever since we met.

I mean, a girl like you doesn't deserve some generic love song, does she?

* * *

**Lalalala~ Oh Gustafa, you know how to make me smile. Shame they couldn't pull the little music tune for you like they did in AWL.**


End file.
